Naruto the Project Maelstrom
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The perfect mix of Devilukean and Nanomachine, but maybe to perfect. Sent to Earth as a baby Naruto has no idea what kind of life he will lead. Reworked version of Elder Darkness. Harem.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' - 'To Love-Ru' - 'To Love-Ru Darkness'  
Prolouge - Next chapter will be longer**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Data Entry - Day One  
Genetic scientists Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki have been ordered to begin the process of creating a new life form. This life form will be created using the stolen genetic material of a royal Devilukean. Suspected to be of newly born Devilukean princess Lala Satalin Deviluke. New life form will then be subjected to infusion of Nanomachines.  
-Goal- Master Nemesis wishes to create Ultimate Life Form.

Data Entry - Day Five  
The new life form has begun to form, so far the new life form is appearing that it will become humanoid like Devilukeans and Project: Golden Darkness.

Data Entry - Day Twenty  
Accelerated growth hormone injected into new life form. The new life form is now at the infant stage in life. Scientist Uzumaki believes that the subject is ready for genetic experimenting. Life form has already shown Devilukean features, such as high energy and a black tail. Genetic material now confirmed to be stolen from princess of Deviluke. The tail ends in the shape of a heart as is confirmed like young Lala's.

Data Entry - Day Fourty  
The subject is showing signs of integrating with the Nanomachines. Scientist Namikaze suggests that the subject be given time to adjust to new body before further experimentation. Nemesis refuses suggestion, experimentation will continue as planned.

Data Entry - Day Fifty  
Genetic change has occured. Instead of the pink hair the subject has been created with, the hair is now bright blond. Much similar to that of Golden Darkness. Genetis tests shows that the Devilukean DNA is still present. Subject has finally developed gender: Male.

Data Entry - Day Sixty-Five  
Levels in strength have been shown to be that of a Devilukean of the appropriate age, DNA has been fully intrigrated into body despite mutation. Nanomachines have not fully intigrated. Subject shows ability to fire blue energy beams from the tip of tail. Subject has been moved to a new experimenting tank.

Data Entry - Day Eighty-Three  
Subject has has responded well to interaction, shows stable brainwaves. Subject is ready for visual enhancements.

Data Entry - Day One Hundred  
The subject has grown, and sensory enhancements have gone well. Side effects: Eyes have turned from blue to red.

Data Entry - Day One Hundred and Fifty  
The subject has grown too resistant to mind control. Master Nemesis has ordered the experiment to be sent to an underdeveloped planet. If subject survives to adulthood then it will be retrieved for DNA collection. Tracking device has been placed into the body of the subject.

Data Entry - Day One Hundred and Fifty-One  
Good luck Project Maelstrom, we wish you the best of luck.

**-Scene Change-**

"Look at those stars, aren't they beautiful?" A young black haired man said as he held his recently married wife in his arms. Her stomach was bulging thanks to her pregnancy, and she knew that her first born son would be born any day now. The man smiled at his orange haired wife, and she smiled back.

These were Saibai and Ringo Yuuki, the newly married couple.

"They really are... is that star getting closer?" Ringo asked when they noticed one of the stars in the sky suddenly getting bigger a lot faster. Saibai looked up at it, only for his eyes to widened when he saw that his wife was right. There WAS something falling from the sky right towrads them.

'Damnit, and I picked this spot on the beach because I thought it was so safe!' Saibai thought as he prepared to pick up his wife and run like hell was chasing him, before the strange object crashed through the water and started to skid across the sand before it sunk halfway through the ground. Both of the were to busy spitting out sand it had launched at them, and when they were done they saw a steaming pod.

"What is that thing?" Ringo asked as they started to walk towards the strange round pod, only for the pod to detatch four metal limbs and pull itself out of the sand before it sat itself down so that a circular door could be seen.

"Project: Maelstrom?" Saibai asked as he looked at the strangely Japanese writing on the side of the pod. He looked at his wife, and they both approached the pod slowly. The pod hissed for a moment, before the door opened and the cries of a baby could be heard. Saibai couldn't move quickly enough to stop his wife from going towards the cries. By the time he could even form a thought, Ringo already had a young blond infant in her arms.

"Who could do something like this?" Ringo asked in horror as she looked at the bruise on the babies forehead. The baby was still crying as she held it, and it gave Saibai time to look over the child himself.

"Do you think this might be a government experiment?" Saibai asked his pregnant wife, and she held the baby carefully as she looked it over for any more injuries. Her eyes widened though when she saw a long black tail with a spade/heart shaped tip on the end. She balanced the baby in one arm, before she ran her hand long the soft tail. The flat part of the tip of the tail was soft and flexible.

"I think this might be an alien baby." Ringo commented as the babies cries stopped when she touched the tail. The bruise on the babies head was already vanishing from sight, just making her claims more apparent. The baby finally opened his eyes, and the couple almost jumped back when they saw deep red eyes staring up at them. Ringo then looked at the purity in this babies curious eyes and made her decision. Saibai saw her look, and his eyes widened when he realized what she wanted to do.

"You want us to keep this baby?! You are only a few days away from giving birth!" Saibai commenyted in a panic, and she looked at him with a light glare.

"This isn't up for debate. We don't know what others will do to this strange child, and can you honestly expect people to be nice to a child with a tail?" Ringo asked, and Saibai felt bad for a moment. On one hand he could send the baby to an orphanage and it he be trated like an outcast for his whole life, or he could take the baby in with his wife and try to give him love. He sighed for a moment, knowing that there was no other choice. He could in good heart abandon a baby like this.

"Okay, we will raise him... but you have to fill out the paperwork." Ringo's husband said with a goofy grin on his face. He was also being serious about that though, so it kind of evened out. If she wanted to keep this strange sky child, then she would fill the paperwork out for him.

"Perfect now we just need to name you... Maelstrom huh? I got the perfect name for you then!" Ringo said as she looked at the baby with a smile on her face. Saibai thought about her wording for a second, before he figured out what she was going to name the child.

'Well it fits.' Saibai thought before he frowned when his eyes landed on the tail sticking out of the base of the childs spine. That just wasn't normal at all, and it was either government experimenting or an alien baby.

"From now on your name will be Naruto!" Ringo said happily as she looked at Naruto while he clapped his hands together. Ringo smiled and placed Naruto against her chest lightly as she smiled at her husband brightly.

The Yuuki family just gained another member.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This is an AU Naruto, and instead of being his parents Minato and Kushina are the scientists that created him out of Devilukean DNA and Nanomachines. Naruto and Rito's birthdays are 10-10 and 10-16, so they are pretty close in age. Naruto being the older one.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Naruto Yuuki - Race: Devilukean/Nanomachine Hybrid  
Ringo Yuuki - Race: Human  
Saibai Yuuki - Race Human


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto's abilities are the same as both Yami and Lala's - He was created by Lala's DNA, but was infused with Yami's Nanomachines. He has ALL the abilities of both, which includes 'Darkness' but his takes a different form than Yami's.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto Yuuki, was a young man of 15 years old with blond spiked up hair and red eyes. Being 165 centimeters in hight he ranged to fairly tail among his class. His grades were perfect, something others were jealous over, and he was the top athelete in the school. His laid back attitude made him the most popular guy in school, and thansk to his freakish speed and strength he was also the most feared man among the males of the academy. He was the full package that men wanted to be, and women wanted to be with. He had never received a grade lower than 100 percent in his life, and he currently held every single record in the school in sporting events. He was the perfect male, and another trait that set him apart from the rest was the strange black tail that came out of his tailbone. The spade/heart shaped tip, and the silky smooth feeling of it was something that all the girls wished to be able to feel.

Naruto was currently sitting at a table eating breakfast at a bored pace with his two younger siblings Rito Yuuki and Mikan Yuuki.

Rito Yuuki, the younger brother of Naruto Yuuki. Also 15 years old with messy orange hair and golden brown eyes. Being 164.5 centimeter's in height he was only slightly shorter than Naruto, and his was in shape. His grades were average, he was a slightly above average runner, and he was clumsy. He was one of the least popular guys in school thanks to his tripping habits getting him in trouble with the female populace. He was completely average in every way to the point that his average qualities actaully made him stand out as his brother's opposite.

Mikan Yuuki, the youngest child of the Yuuki family. She was 12 years old, and her body had started to develop into that of a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long, messy, and brown. Her eyes were the same as her brothers, and she was light skinned in contrast to her oldest brothers tan skin. She was slightly average like her brother Rito, but she was also the cook of the house. With their mother on a fashion tour to design for fabulous people all over the world, and their father living in an apartment so that he could work on his manga career the three siblings lived together in the family house alone. Sadly, the cooking had came down to the youngest and most skilled in that area.

"Man, we need to talk about something. It is way to quiet here." Naruto said with a sigh, before he looked at his brother with a sly grin on his face. Nudging his brother in the side with his elbow, his sly face became that of a prankster. "So how bad did you mess up with Haruna today?" Naruto asked, while Mika looked at Rito in curiousity. Their brother had a crush on a girl named Haruna, and he never seemed to be able to confess his feelings without something getting in the way.

"Naruto, you know that Rito isn't able to confess. Destiny seems to hate him." Mikan said just as slyly as the oldest brother of the house. Rito sank into his seat in utter despair as his siblings teased the ever living hell out of him for his bad luck.

"It isn't that bad." Rito stated pitifully, while Naruto looked at Rito like he was an idiot. The last time Rito has tried to confess he had ended up getting his head smacked by a falling plant, and the time before that he had a paint can fall on him and paint him pink. Not just pink, but neon pink that no straight man that wasn't 100 percent sure of his sexuality could wear.

"... You pussed out like a bitch didn't you?" Naruto asked, ignoring when Mikan smacked him in the back of the head for cussing. Mikan held her hand in pain at the reminder that Naruto was tougher than them, literally, punching him was akin to punching a brick wall.

"Please don't say it like that." Rito said with his forehead resting against the table, and Naruto grinned wickedly.

"You know, I could always try and invent something for you to get some courage. I could help you out a little to, you know, tell your deep feelings of love to Haruna?" Naruto suggested with a slightly sadistic look in his eyes, with his hair shadowing them so that only two red orbs were seen. Rito gulped, before he stood up and backed away from Naruto slowly. Let it be known that ever since he was little, Naruto had been gifted with machines of all kinds. From a young age he had felt a certain attraction to building and midfying machines.

"Sorry, but after Shooting Rope-chan I don't think testing your experiments out on me is such a good idea." Rito tried to reason with Naruto when he remembered the little episode of bad luck when Naruto had created a device that shoots out rope and ties people up instantly. Sadly it ties people up in a perverted way, and Rito had learned that day that combine rope and the male gender and you get bruises in places you don't need bruises.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt... most likely... like a 40... 25... okay, so like a 15 percent chance you won't get hurt. Those kinds of odds are perfectly fine." Naruto waved off Rito's concerns with a mocking salute. Rito gulped again, before he set off running towards the bathroom to use the excuse that he was taking a bath to get him out being experimented on by his brother. Naruto watched him run out with a grin, before Mikan reached up and pulled on his cheek slightly.

"You weren't really going to make something just to give him courage, were you?" Mikan asked with a teasing smirk on her face, and Naruto just shrugged. That was a bit more of a challenge than he had materials to work with. Giving the courage to confess to a person like Rito was a bit more than his finances would let him afford.

"Of course not, what kind of relationship would that be if it were started with a lie. Rito will have to struggle, well see you in the morning Mikan." Naruto said as he stood up and went towards his and Rito's shared room upstairs. Naruto closed the door behind him, before he looked at the room fondly for a second. The room had been expanded once to fit both boys at their age. On one side of the room was filled with soccer posters, and the wall paint on that side of the room was a light pale color with white sheets on the bed and a door to the closet. This was Rito's side of the room he decorated to how he liked, and then Naruto looked at his side of the room.

Naruto had multiple dressers lining the walls to his room that held his inventions inside the drawers, while his clothes were kept in the closet on his side of the room. His side of the room had a desk as well right next to his bed. On the desk were many different kinds of tools that he hadn't yet put away, and sitting next to the tools was a still unfinished invention. Naruto sat down at his chair, before he grabbed an unfinished invention that looked like a round 'laser' grin with a red swird while the rest was colored white.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hearing a scream coming from the bathroom, Naruto shrugged and figured that Rito saw a spider or something. Those things just seemed to love waiting for you to let your guard down before the appeared. Naruto heard the sound of Mikan rushing the the stairs, before he heard the door to his shared room open. Naruto ignored the person that came into the room with him, mostly because he was working on something that would change lives everywhere. Naruto sighed ajnd turned around after a moment to get something from his dresser, before his eyes widened when he saw a pink haired girl sitting on his bed drying her hair with a towel.

Not to mention this, but she was completely naked. Not a single item of clothes on her, with only two parts of her hair coming down and keeping her nipples from being seen. Her breasts though were otherwise completely exposed, and perfect breasts like these he had never seen before. Naruto blushed very lightly, okay he blushed a fair amount, while the girl just smiled at him and wrapped the towel around her chest and hips.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, before he moved his eyes from her breasts to her face. She had a really lovely face as well it seemed, and his blush lessed slightly as he forced himself to calm down. He noticed a single curl of hair that was lifted up from her hair like it had a mind of it's own.

"Okay, I have to ask, who are you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lala." The now named Lala said as if she wasn't just showing him her completely nide body, which was now just barely held back by a towel.

"Lala? That is a strange name, can't say I have heard it before. My name in Naruto Yuuki, nice to meet you too." Naruto said as he extended his hand for her to shake, something she smiled happily while doing. She grabbed his hand with both of her's and shook his hand excitedely, while he chuckled slightly. Naruto thought about something for a moment, before he took out a sign and went towards the door and opened it before he hung the sign up.

_Danger: I am inventing something - Rito, sleep in the guest room_

Everyone in the house knew that if this sign was on the door then they shouldn't come into the room until he removed the sign. This was for everyone's safety, because sometimes there would be small incidents when something failed.

"Of course it would be strange to an Earthling, you see. I'm from the planet Deviluke." Lala said with a smile on her face, while Naruto sweat dropped. She seemed to be so proud of the fact she had called herself an alien.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in things like aliens." Naruto said as he waved off her claim and pretty much sweeped it under the rug. Things like aliens just couldn't exist, which was why he was slightly surprised when an 'angry' pout came over her face as her cheeks puffed up. Then she blinked and smiled widely life before, and before she stood up. Then Naruto's eyes widened in shock when she turned around and bent over so that her butt was now showing, but that wasn't what had him surprise... a little turned on, but not surprised. Lala turned her head so she could see his reaction to what she was showing him.

"Earthling don't have tails, now do they?" Lala asked with a playful smile as she showed a tail that was 100 percent identical to the one that was sticking out of Naruto's spine. Naruto took a step back from Lala as a good amount of disbelief entered his mind. Naruto's eye narrowed for a split second, before he forced them to take on an amused look. While he was going to be having a talk with his parents about if they were telling him the truth in the past he knew thast the present was more important.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I still don't believe you. I don't tranform at the full moon either." Naruto said as he shifted his waist to show Lala his own tail sticking out of his rear. She blinked quite a few times, before she smiled widely again.

"Then your an alien too, a Deviukean to be exact! Just like me!" Lala said with a smile on her face, before Naruto sighed. If this girl wanted to pretend to be an alien, then he would play along for now. Since playing along wouldn't hurt anything that is, so there really was no problem.

"Okay Lala, lets just say I believe you. How did you get into my home?" Naruto said as he looked at the glowing green light above his bed that showed when somebody used the door to enter his home. He had linked it to everyone's cellphones so that they could enter without turning the light red. The fact Lala was able to get into the house without turning the light red was cause for mystery.

"I used this, my Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun, that I made! I lets me transport living units to locations that I can't pick out! The warping is short distance though." Lala explained, and her words caught Naruto's interest when she showed a small mechanical bracelet on her wrist. Naruto took her hand in his own, before he started to look over the band with a critical eye.

"This is amazing, I don't think that this is any known metal on earth!" Naruto said in surprise, only now starting to believe that this girl wasn't from Earth. She seemed surprised at him fir a moment, before she smiled lightly. Then Naruto blinked before he let go of her hand and blushed lightly at getting ahead of himself. "Sorry about that, but as long as I can remember I have always had a fascination with metals and gadgets. This things sounds pretty cool to me... but if you can't chose where you teleport then you must have had an bad situation that made you use it." Naruto said as his eyes drifted towards her breasts again. Then when he realized he was staring, or rather that she noticed it, he looked back up at her smiling face.

"That is actually right, I had to make a quick escape before they could force me onto their ship and get away. I was in the bath when it happened, and I warped to the orange haired boy's bath randomly." Lala said with her smile getting smaller. Naruto could tell that there was more to it than that, but he wouldn't pry into her private life. Naruto looked at her, before his red eyes gained a determined look.

"That settles it then, Lala, from now on I will protect you from these people that are after you. You can stay here as long as you like." Naruto said with a small smile gracing his face, before he saw the green light in his room turn red just as a small robot with black shirl eyes fly through his open window.

"Lala-sama, you're okay!" The small robot shouted as it was hugged by Lala for a moment, and Naruto now fully believed that Lala was an alien. Lala seemed really excited to see the robot, but Naruto looked at the back of the robot to see a small blinking chip he figured was some kind of tracker.

"Peke, I am so glad you were able to escape!" Lala said with joy, and Naruto watched as Peke started to turn into a glowing liquid material before wrapping around Lala's body. When the glowing stopped it showed Lala wearing a new costume with the towel laying on the floor. Naruto's eyebrow raised at the strange outfit that looked like an inlarged version of the robot that had transformed. Peke's head seemed to have turned into a large white hate with two bat wings coming out of each side, while the hate was overly large and had two swirls for Peke's eyes.

Her body was covered in a literally skin tight blue and blue top with a red and yellow tie, with long white sleeves with a more mechanical look to the ends of them. She was wearing white gloves with black palms and fingers, something that Naruto could see were actually a special add on to help when gripping objects. There were trianglur designs in black on her stomach, and on each side of her hip were part of a frilly skirt. The skin type suit was similar to a leotard in how it showed and pressed against her crotch. Long stocking were attached to the leotard and some strange kind of shoes. This was funny, because even though the only skin showing on her was her head and neck, the outfit was so tight it was revealing.

"It's not to tight is it Lala-sama?" Peke asked, something that surprised Naruto with how the robot was her clothes.

"It is just perfect like always Peke... oh yeah, Peke, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my Costume Robot Peke! Without Peke I don't have any clothes to wear!" Lala said with a big smile on her face, only for her to looked in shock when Naruto pushed her out of the way just as two large men in suits came through the window. Naruto saw that Lala actually looked surprised and annoyed to see the two mafia looking goons in front of them.

"I am starting to get tired of people barging into my room." Naruto said before he grinned and cracked his neck in anticipation for the fight to come. The blond suit looked at this, and saw Naruto's Devilukean tail waving behind him.

"Sorry young man, but the one behind you has to come with us. We were ordered to return her to, we are sorry for intruding in your home." The blond one said politely, and Naruto lowered his fists and cursed. He could punch people that were about to attack him. It was in his code of honor not to attack people unless it would be funny, or in the defence of something. It was what his father had taught him when he asked him to makie sure that Rito and Mikan were safe.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Naruto said as he grabbed Lala and jumped out of the window and started to run down toe street much faster than any human could. Naruto sweat dropped when he realized that he was running down the street in only his boxers, being in only boxers in front of Rito and Mikan was one thing. This on the other hand was another thing completely, since he was running down the street nearly naked.

"Thank you for doing this Naruto." Lala said just as Naruto jumped away as a truck came crashing down into the spot they had been standing on.

"Don't worry about it. I don't agree with people trying to force others into doing things they don't want to do." Naruto said with a kind smile on his face. He then jumped towards the park, with Lala being slightly surprised that somebodyt aht claimed they didn't believe in aliens could ever think that jumping over two hundred feet in the air was normal. Sadly, Naruto's parents had always told him he had been born with a Genetic Mutation that caused the abilities he had. The only reason he had believed Lala in her being an alien was thye strange technology she used, and the unidentified metal she used with it.

Landing on the ground, Naruto set Lala on the ground carefully as she shook off the light headed feelings he got for a moment.

"For a _human_ you sure have some strong legs." Lala commented playfully, before she saw Naruto looking around for the goons. Not seeing them, Naruto turned to Lala took a calming breath.

"Lala, if... if I am a Devilukean, does that mean that my family... isn't my family?" Naruto asked after a moment, and Lala looked at him with a small smile. Now part of the reason made sense as to why he refused to accept her as an alien, since he showed he was like her. Naruto's instinct quickly took ahold and he moved Lala out of the way just in time for him to block a car slamming into him, and he then tossed the dented car behind him easily.

"Please Lala-sama, you must stop running away from home." The black haired goon said as the two goons started to come into the area. Naruto looked at Lala for a moment, before he smacked his forehead.

"I don't want to go back home. I am tired of meeting husband candidates everyday!" Lala said with a determined look on her face, and for a second Naruto closed his eyes and smirked at her words. It would seem that this girl was some kind of important girl, and she was running away from being married off.

"You heard to girl, beat it or get beaten... or beat it after getting beaten. I won't be picky this one time." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. Having mastered over ten different martial art styles would make this a completely unfair fight. The two men stepped forward, and Lala pulled out some kind of phone.

"Young man, that girl is to important. Please step aside." The blond requested in a warning tone, and Naruto just shrugged it off.

"Sorry, but forcing a young lady to try and get married against her will is wrong. A man has to put his foot down when he can, and since I am here I might as well put my foot down." Naruto said with a small grin of his face, with was slightly tainted by an arrogant smirk. Naruto pointed his tail at the two goons, and he knew that he was going to enjoy this. You see, he wasn't allowed to do this anymore because his parents had forbidden him from using his tail beams.

They were very desctructive.

"Oh crap." The black haired goon said, just before the beam fired out of Naruto's tail and made the ground under the two guys explode. With their durability they weren't killed by the blast, but they WERE sent flying by the force behind the explosion. A deep crater was left in the place of the spot he had aimed at, and Naruto himself sweat dropped.

"I didn't mean to make it that strong." Naruto whispered to himself as he looked at his tail. Of course, the last time he had shot a lazer from his tail was when he was life four. He completely wrecked the living room with that, so of course it would have gotten stronger. Naruto sighed once, before he prepared to think up an explaination as to why he was going to be inviting Lala over to stay for awhile.

He was sure of one thing though.

He needed to talk to his parents about his origins.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto knows about most of his powers, but not all of them. He just thought that they were the result of a mutation, and he prefered not to use them. The harem is... a secret! The only confirmed pairing is Naruto/Lala. The rest are on a need to know basis, as in, right now you don't need to know.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Rito Yuuki - Race: Human  
Mikan Yuuki - Race: Human  
Lala Satalin Deviluke - Race: Devilukean


	3. Chapter 3 Fiance?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
_**This is an AU Fanfiction Crossover, Alternate Universe. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**_  
_**Story Start! - There is a reason this chapter is shorter than last chapter.**_

"Don't make ANY noise." Naruto whispered urgently as he snuck Lala back into his shared room with his brother. He had decided that he wouldn't tell his siblings about Lala until he had the chance to talk with their parents, mostly so he could put his own mind at peace. Also for the reason that he didn't want to have to explain that if Lala was an alien, the he could be an alien as well. That very thought was like a train wreck inside his head. All his life he was told that the only reason he didn't look like his family was because he was born with a Genetic Mutation that caused his looks and gave him powers.

Now he was learning that he might be something called a Devilukean, yeah, his parents had a lot to answer for.

"This is so fun!" Lala whispered with a good deal of excitement in her voice, with her eyes sparkling in amazement. She had never snuck into somebodies house before, warp there maybe, but she didn't sneak in like those ninja a person can see on TV. It gave her a sense of wonder knowing that a resident of the house was sneaking her into his own house.

"It won't be fun for either of us if you get caught." Naruto said as he closed the window behind him, before locking it and switching the currently red light back to green. He was going to seriously need to think about how he was going to deal with this problem. Naruto wasn't going to let Lala get taken away against her will, but he didn't want to involve his family.

"I will be extra quiet then." Lala said as he held out her phone, which he learned was a storage unit called a D-Dial, and in a small flash of light Lala had in her free hand a strange tool with four white balls on the tip. Taking a pose with the device, she winked at him before she pointed it at the wall. "This is my Cho-Cho Silence-kun, it uses the four silencing orbs to construct a fixed space in which sound can not escape!" Lala said and Naruto chuckled humorously at her, before he went to his dresser and opened the middle drawer and pulled out a gray box with a red swirl on it.

"This is my Ga-Ga Quiet-chan, and she uses and vibration absorption field to create a field that will absorb sound before it can escape." Naruto said with a grin as he touched the devices only button, before it opened it and five metalic triangles came out of each face of the cube. Then Naruto placed the cube in the middle of the room, and in a pulse of electricity between the points of the triangles and the field started to spread out before it vanished like it was never there.

"You invent things like me too?! " Lala asked in slight shock, which was most likely caused by the fact that she didn't know anyone that liked to invent things like she did. The fact this invention was working was something she was even more impressed about.

"Yeah, but most of them take a bit of time to get working properly. When I first made this, the electromagnetic wave had a adhesion quality that stuck the two closet things to it together. Me and my little sister Mikan were stuck together for a full day before I could reverse the polarity and create another wave that would seperate us." Naruto stated with a slight excitement when he remembered at the fun he had studying the effects of his failed inventions. He loved both success and failure when it came to inventing, because while some people thought of failure as messing up, he looked at it as just another step to getting his desired results. It was a trial and error, and error could birth whole new inventions that were even better than what you had orginally meant to make.

"That sounds like anfun inventions! Sticking people together with wave of electromagnetic energy by using kinetic energy as I think you used would no doubt have to be a powerful bonding agent." Lala said as she got closer to Naruto, and his grin spread when he realized that this girl was perhaps the first person besides him that understood his way of thinking. To have a scientific mind that he could connect to was a rare thing for him, and even those that liked to invent things just couldn't compare to him. When he was five he had made a device that had eliminated the families need to pay for electricity. With his Uli-Uli Spark-chan he was able to come up with a near unlimited amount of electricty to power the house with, completely destroying the need to pay an electric bill.

Naruto grabbed Lala's hand in his own while both of them now had stars in their eyes with their faces meer inches from each other.

"I would love it if you helped me finish my Carb-Carb Oxygen-chan, do you think you can help!?" Naruto asked with his joy rising when she smiled her toothy smile. Showing her perfect white teeth, and with her nod Naruto rushed over to his unfinished invention drawer and pulled out a small gray device with a red swirl on the front. The main part of the device was a mouth piece to place on the mouth, which had a place to use to hold it with your teeth. Then on each side of the cylinder were two small pipes that curved to the second metalic piece on the invention right under the mouth piece.

"What does it do?" Lala asked in curiousity, and Naruto couldn't hide his excitement.

"It coverts Carbon Dioxide into Oxygen, but the process takes to long to be a viable breathing solution. I want to reduce to transformation times from 12.89 seconds to 2.3 seconds before I can consider it a success." Naruto said with a grin at his world changing invention. With this, people will be able to breath underwater, on mountains, and even in space without very much trouble. This device would offer and unlimited supply of Oxygen, and if he created one on a larger scale he could even use it to convert polution into Oxygen. This would solve so many problems in the world, and create new gateways towards exploration of the mountains and deep in the water.

"Incredible, this level of technology shouldn't even exist on a underdeveloped planet like Earth. How did you get the insperation for a revolutionary device like this?" Lala asked as she held the small breather between her hands, before started to check out the inner workings of the machine herself. She had never thought she would be able to find something like this one Earth, or even on most planets.

"I wanted to replicate the effect of Carbon Dioxide to Oxyegn conversion of plants, and then when I I saw that I couldn't make the effect fast enough for true practical use. Plants are pretty amazing when you take the time to truly study them." Naruto explained, before he blushed lightly when he saw how close he had gotten to Lala. Their foreheads were literally touching as they both looked down at his invention, and he backed away slightly.

"Ingenius, to think that such a simply concept was overlooked is such a shame." Lala whispered as she gazed into the high leveled tech of the breather, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out how to adjust the conversion time. She smiled widely when she realized that it would take all night of working together to reduce the time, and because of this she would truly be able to have some amazing fun on this planet.

_**[Next Morning]**_

'Last night sure was fun!' Naruto thought from his desk at school, thansk to how close in age he and Rito were they had ended up in the same class every year. Naruto was currently working on the designs for a new invention, since because of the extra help he had finally been able to reduce the time by over half of the orginal time. An amazing feat on it's own, which made it slightly more viable as an alternate breathing option.

"Look at him, acting all smug." One of the more jealous guys in the class said while glaring at Naruto, despite the fact he hadn't done anything wrong to this guy. Of course, it could be because that Naruto was wearing an alternate unform. Normally the students wore green pants and a yellow jacket with a green plad tie. The girls wore a green skirt, white shirt, yellow vest, and green ribbon on their neck. Naruto's unform was mostly the same, but instead of the yellow jacket he had on only a white button up short sleeve shirt. He wore the summer unifrom all year round.

"Morning Naruto-kun." A smooth female voice said, and Naruto looked up to see the two most perverted girls in the school standing in front of his desk. The first girl was a dirt blonde haired girl with her wavy hair down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She had the current second most voluptious body of the students, and her height was 167 centimeters. Her fair tones skin, and slightly perverse grin made most girls wary around her. This was Risa Momioka, and she was ranked the number one perverse existance at the school.

Her friend next to her was Mio Sawada, the thord most perverse student at the school. A small, 155 centimeter tall, girl with dark bronw hair kept up in twin tails, and light brown eyes with glasses in front of them. She had a more petite stature than her friend, but none the less she was a fairly pretty girl.

These were the BGD, the Breast Groping Duo that fondled the breasts of any attractive girl they could find. It was part of the reason that Naruto liked hanging with them. When he was with them women didn't bug him for dates for fear of being groped.

"Morning Risa, and morning to you too Mio." Naruto said as he wrapped his heart tipped black tail around his waist, knowing that they were going to attempt to grab it. They almost always tried to get a feel of his tail, but he couldn't let that happen at all costs. The... embarrassing side effect of people touching his tail the wrong way was something he couldn't risk ruining his reputation.

"Did you hear about what happened at the front gate this morning?" Mio asked Naruto with a slightly perverse smile on her face, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was pretty easily taken as a no by the girls, and Risa decided to go into deeper explaination.

"Your bro Rito tried to confess to Haruna, but out of nowhere this weird pink haired girl walked right in front of him when he was confessing. He ended up confessing to the wrong person... and she instantly rejected him!" Risa said with a sly grin, knowing that by the face Naruto was making he was going to tease the hell out of his little brother.

"Average looks, average grades, and slightly above average physical condition... and now I can add rejected the first time he confesed by mistake to the list. Rito, you sure know how to make a mess of your own reputation." Naruto said out loud with a shake of his head, but he spoke with a certain humor to his tone. He couldn't help but want to tease Rito over getting rejected by a random... pink haired girl. So it seems Lala had woken up and decided to come looking for him, oh well.

"I feel kind of sad for Haruna though, she really liked Rito for some reason. Even if he is a bit clumsy, and awkward around girls." Mio commented to the fact that both Rito and Haruna had crushed on each other, but neither had the courage or lucik to really confess to the other.

"To bad we can't help them, but they have to get together on their own." Naruto said before he went back to designing a new invention that would cut back on the water bill they would have to pay, or completely eliminate it if he was able to connect a larger scale converter to the tank. He would have to ask Lala if she would be willing to help him get the device up and running once he got the basic design down.

"Well that is no fun." Risa said with a pout, before Naruto smirked lightly and reached into his backpack and looked for his notebook he used to hold all his new ideas in. Naruto blinked when he noticed that it was gone, but he figured that he must have just left it in his room. Naruto looked at the door when a dejected Rito entered the room, before going over to his desk and slumping into his seat. Naruto felt bad for the guy... for a second, before it was replaced by humor.

"Naruto... am I hopeless?" Rito asked with his head against the cool surface of the desk, and Naruto hummed to himself for a second.

"Completely hopeless, if somebody was more hopeless than you they would have to be dead by now... but you are a good guy. Don't try to force yourself into confessing, let it happen naturally." Naruto suggested to his dorky younger brother, while Naruto himself couldn't help but wonder why Lala had left his room when he had told her he wanted to keep her a secret from his family.

"It would have worked if that weird girl hadn't interupted me... she was looking for you." Rito told Naruto with a suspicious look, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. Of course she was looking for him, he was the only one in the city that she knew.

"Tons of girls look for Naruto-kun." Mio chimed in on the conversation, and Naruto had to admit it was true. For all he knew it could be another strangely pink haired girl that was looking for him.

"Do any of them wear freaky cosplay?" Rito asked, and now it was Naruto's turn to smack his head against the desk... and split the desk into two with the force he had forgotten to hold back on. Those that were used to him breaking things by accident just added another counter to the number of times Naruto had destroyed things by accident.

"Okay, I am going to look for this girl. I actually know who she is." Naruto admitted while standing up from the broken desk, and leaving the room to search for the troublesome girl. He actually didn't have to look hard for her, since he just had to follow to idiots that were running towards the beautiful foreign girl. Naruto saw a large hat hat surrounded by a group of boy, sow ithout a second thought he walked through the crowd and was met with the sight of Lala holding his notebook.

"Look at her, she has to be a foreigner. Her figure is killer!" The boys were saying, while Naruto broke through the crowd and put his hand on Lala's shoulder. She jumped slightly, before turning around and smiling widely at him.

"Lala, what did I say about leaving the house right now?" Naruto asked with a slightly sarcastic grin on his face. He should have known that a fun lover like Lala wouldn't be able to stay still for too long.

"Yuuki! You bastard! Isn't having every girls fawning over you enough, leave some for the rest of us!" One of the jealous boys shouted, and Naruto didn't even spare him a glance. It wasn't his fault that the girls at the school liked him. He couldn't help that he was so amazing, but their jealousy was undeserved.

"When I woke up you were gone, and you left this behind. These are really good ideas." Lala almost chirped out with her fun loving smile, just as Rito broke through the crowd after he followed after his brother to find the pink haired girl.

"Hey Naruto, how do you know this girl?" Rito asked with a raised eyebrow, because as far as he knew the only friends Naruto had were Risa, Haruna, and Mio. Well, they were the only friends he really talked to.

"I'm Lala! I'm Naruto's fiance!" Lala said, and all noise in the world stopped to Naruto as those words ran through his mind over and over.

Naruto's fiance.

"Eh!?"

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto's tail ends in a heart shape because he was CREATED by using Lala's DNA, so his tail is the same as her tail for that reason. Yes, Naruto and Lala are a pairing and that is final. I don't care is others don't like it, because I am not changing it. Now normally I like to take suggestions to my stories from the readers, but there are some things that are not up for debate. The tail and the pairing are two of those things.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Risa Momioki - Race: Human  
Mio Sawada - Race: Human


	4. Chapter 4 Explain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**I am not giving Naruto any powers from other crosses - That means no Haki**_  
_**Story Start! - I have a reason for the length of this chapter. I saw no point in going on passed a certain point when I reached the perfect stopping place.**_

"Explain, now." Mikan said seriously as she and Rito sat on the couch together, while both Naruto and Lala sat on their legs in front of them. The second Naruto had come back home with Lala, he had been lectured by Mikan for getting engaged without her concent for about two hours. She was only now letting them explain what was happening... actually, even Naruto wasn't sure what was happening.

"I'm Lala, Naruto's fiance! Nice to meet you!" Lala started right off the bat, with Naruto palming his face with his hand in annoyance. She just seemed so happy to be able to say that for some reason, or she was finding amusement in the annoyed glare Mikan was sending her over saying that over and over. Mikan looked at Naruto with her eyes set ablaze with sisterly overprotective flames. Naruto sighed lightly, he hated when this side of Mikan came out. This was her jealous mode. She only got this way when she heard about girls going after Naruto. Not surprising she didn't get this way over Rito.

Of course there was a good reason there in her mind. Rito was an average guy, it was somewhat of a joke between the three siblings, and any girl that wanted him had no reason over than liking him to want him. If a girl wanted to date Rito, than that because she hedl feelings for him. Naruto was the perfect sibling, another comments shared between siblings, and some girls just wanted him for his body or for the boost in popularity that dating him would bring. There was so much to gain by being with Naruto, so some girls didn't even have to have feelings for him to want to be with him. They were basically the tramps, and when they came to the house to talk with Naruto she would slam the door in their faces while flipping them off.

"Naruto's fiance huh? What makes you think that we can just accept that?" Mikan asked, with Rito moving away from her slightly. The waves of jealousy getting to powerful for him to withstand any longer.

"I fell in love with him of course!" Lala said with a smile on her face, truly meaning it this time as she gazed at Naruto with a bright smile on her face. This wasn't even her trying to use Naruto as an excuse like she had originally planned. They shared so many like qualities, both loves inventing, and they were both Devilukean with him being strong enough to blast away her guards with one tail beam. He even believed in some of the same rules as she did about getting to pick the one you fell in love with.

"When did the two of you meet then?" Rito asked after a moment, hoping to try and be the voice of reason in this situation.

"Last night." Naruto and Lala stated at the same time, but with different levels of enthusiasm. Low in Naruto's case, and high from Lala.

"Then whats makes you think you're in love with him?" Mikan asked with narrowed eyes, her vision never losing track of the heart tipped tail that was slowly waving behind the girl. Her eyes then went to Naruto's for a second, knowing that there wa something weird going on here that she hadn't been told about.

"I just know, it is hard to describe... I guess you could say that he understands me better than anyone else. My hearts beats a little faster when I think of marrying him, and I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather marry." Lala said with the smallest hints of a blush on her face. Naruto looked away when Mikan turned her eyes to him, not knowing how to respond to the casual confession that Lala just admitted to having fallen for him. He wasn't sure how to react to something like that.

"... Okay, you can stay." Mikan said after a moment, being able to tell that Lala wasn't lying about her feelings.

It was a girl thing.

"Yeah! Did you here that Naruto, I can stay!" Lala said with a large smile on her face, and Naruto smiled lightly. He seriously wasn't sure how to respond to that, but it would appear that Lala had Mikan's approval. That was a very rare thing for a girl to have, with the only girl so far to gain approval being Risa because of how truly friendly she was whenever she could come over. They were just friends, and she was his shield against fangirls, and a few fanboys as well. Naruto shivered at the memory of learning that he had a club full of boys that praised him.

"I heard loud and clear Lala, but do we have a place for her to stay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Rito chimed in with a suggestion of his own.

"I can move my stuff into the guest room." Rito suggested, and Naruto nodded. Rito had been wanting to get his own room for awhile, but he had never had a good enough reason. A girl that was like Naruto staying with them was a perfect reason, because now he wouldn't have to sleep in a room filled with dangerous inventions hiding in the dressers. He had SEEN Naruto get hit by a truck before, and just get up like it was nothing. If this girl was anything like him, going by the tail, then she would be a much better choice for roommate than he ever would be.

"Your family are such nice people Naruto." Lala commented, with both siblings blushing lightly at being complimented. It wasn't often that Rito was complimented, and nobody had a reason to compliment Mikan most of the time.

"So Lala... is your tail sensative like Naruto's as well?" Mikan asked with a look at her tail, with Lala's eyes widening slightly her the weakness being discovered. She looked at Naruto in curiousity, while he shrugged lightly. His family knew about his tail being sensative in a very pleasurable way, but unless the only ones that used it to punish him were Mikan and their mother. Rito avoided it completely, while their father was ignorant to the tail being sensative for some reason. That, or he completely forgot about it with his life and busy as it is.

'This is strange, as far as I know only female Devilukean's have sensative tails. Even then the amount of sensativity is different for each one...' Peke thought as the costume robot processed this strange information, and prepared to think harder on it at a later date. It was an interesting thing to learn though.

"Very, but please don't touch it." Lala requested sheepishly, her little pout helping her case. Naruto's spirits were put a bit lower when he heard another thing that would push him further away from being human. It just made his need to speak with his mom just that more apparent if he wanted to learn where he came from.

*Knock Knock*

"I got it." Naruto commented dryly, thanking the excuse to get out of the room as he went towards the front door. Opening the front door Naruto saw a silver haired man with miss matched eyes wearing bones shaped armor standing at the door. The fact he had a dog crewing on his leg was something that he didn't feel the need to take too much note of.

"I am sorry to be a bother to you, but there a gilr named Lala here?" The man asked, and Naruto held back his smirk.

"Sorry man, but I have never even heard of a girl with that name." Naruto said with a straight face, and forcing his tone to sound as truthful as possible. The guy seemed to be completely gullible, because by the look on his face he completely believed him.

"Then I am sorry for disturbing you." The strange haired man said, before he left in a daze. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he shut the door with a smile. If everyone that came after Lala was this easy to fool, the protecting her would be a peace of cake. Naruto walked back itno the living room, and he saw Rito and Lala carrying Rito's things into his 'new' room. Normally the guest stayed in the guest room, but he was pretty sure that it would be easier and safer for her to stay in the room he was also in.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked with a tilted head, and Naruto grinned on the inside.

"Door to door salesman, don't worry I didn't buy anything he was selling." Naruto said with the same tone he had just finished using, and the girl nodded lightly. Naruto never listened to those people, so him being back so quickly was just more evidence that somebody was trying to sell them something. Naruto breifly wondered how long it would take for the guy to come back with the correct information, he made a silent bet with himself that it would take the guy at least a day to realize he had made a mistake in listening to Naruto.

Some might say Naruto's heart shaped tail was cute, while others called it dead sexy. Those that he messes with though call it the evil.

"Holy crap you're strong!" Rito said when they all saw Lala walking with his dresser in her hands like she wasn't lifting anything at all. Naruto rose an eyebrow at how easily impressed Rito was, even more so when his brother had SEEN him lift a truck before easily. It was like Rito instantly forgot about impressive things he had seen before, or maybe it was because Lala didn't look strong.

"Calm down Rito-nii, or I will be embarrassed to be your sister." Mikan said, reminding Rito of his position as older brother to Mikan, but younger brother to Naruto. Said blond just shrugged, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and went outside of the house. Naruot started to dial a certain phone number into the phone, before he placed it up to his ear and waited for the person he was calling to pick up.

[Hello?]

"Hey Mom, it's me." Naruto said with a sober tone of voice, and his mother could immediently tell something was wrong from over the phone.

[Honey? Are you okay, you sound sad?]

"Mom... where do I come from?" Naruto asked with his tone not changing in the slightest, and from over the phone he heard a gasp. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard how surprised she sounded when she gasped.

[Oh dear, whatever anyone told you, you need to know that you are a member of out family. Nothing will ever change that.]

"That isn't what I was talking about. I don't look like either you or dad, and I met somebody that has a tail like me. I figured it wasn't a mutation like you said, so where am I from?" Naruto asked, having been touched by the way she had heartfully said that he was part of the family. It really did make him feel loved.

[Naruto... I am coming home. This is something me and your dad need to talk about in person. There is something we need to show you.]

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, before he heard the sound that told him that she hung up the phone. Naruto looked at the phone in irritation, not believing that she would put this off until later. He needed to know this now, and he gripped his phone and destroyed it by accident when his anger over this got the better of him.

Couldn't she tell how much this was getting to him?

There was the chance that he wasn't from Earth, that somewhere in the Universe he might have different parents.

For some reason a tanned skin woman with black hair and yellow eyes appeared in his mind when he thought of that subject. Naruto sighed though and went back into his home, knowing that it would still be at least a week before his mother was able to get a few days off work to come home.

The anticipation was going to kill him.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Naruto is in denial about himself being an alien, while he will accept that Lala is an alien. He was raised to believe he was a human that had mutated. Denial takes many forms, and ignoring the obvious and living in your delusions is one of them. This is harem, but the MAIN pairing is Naruto/Lala. Who is in the harem is secret, but I will be leaving hints. Sometimes subtle, sometimes obvious.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Lala has been Captured!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"He looks so precious when he is asleep." Risa said with a wicked grin on her face as she and her fellow fangirl shield neared towards the sleeping blond haired boy. Mio was griining with her friend as the two of the got closer to Naruto as quietly as possible, while the others in the class remained quiet as well. It was a well known fact in the school that when Naruto was sleeping you do not wake him up without a good reason. Even the old teacher was currently staring at the spiky haired boy with a sense of danger as the two girls got closer to him.

"Is that a tail I see?" Mio continued with just as big a grin when they noticed that Naruto's tail was hanging from his chair, limply moving around to show it was a real tail. Of course, nobody could deny it was real because most of the guys that had been in the changing room with him could attest to the fact that it did indeed come out of his body. It was strange, because the last person that tried to grab his tail mysteriously ended up in the hospital and for some reason was never able to talk again.

"Why yes my dear Mio, that is a tail." Risa said as the drew closer to the object they were the most curious about, they had felt his abs before so those weren't a mystery, but what they hadn't felt was the impressive boy's tail. At this point the other students were already hiding under their desks, while Rito had ran out of the room the second he saw the two girls try anbd reach for the tail. He was not dumb enough to face the explosion that was to come that came with Naruto being awoken by somebody grabbing his tail.

Only Mikan could get away with doing that and NOT get hurt.

"It would be a shame if somebody groped it." Risa and Mio said in complete unison, before they both made their first attempt to grab the tail. The next thing they both knew was humiliation when the tail moved out of the way, and they both ended up smacking the tops of their hands against the corner of the desk. The jumped back and grabbed their own hands in pain from what was about the same level of pain as a stumbed toe.

"You win this time tail... you can go on with the class Sensei, we will stick to groping his arms and chest." Risa stated to the teacher, with most of the students in the class sweat dropped when each girl literally moved their desk side to side with his one both sides. Rito couldn't believe that this kind of stuff didn't bother his elder brother, when frankly he would be humiliated and a blushing mess if a girl so much as looked at him a certain way. Naruto was so comfy in his own skin that he could walk around the house with only a towel around his waist... or when he was tired nothing at all. Seriously, a few times Naruto would walk out of the bathroom completely nude, then go to the kitchen and get himself something to eat before going back to their ex-shared room. Now that Lala took Rito's half of the room, and Rito moved into the guest room he was glad that he didn't have to worry about seeing Naruto walk into the room while naked.

That was the horrifying day that he learned that Naruto's super strength and amazing brains were NOT him over compensating for anything, and that it was possible to be both a grower and a shower at the same time.

Rito slammed his head into the desk to stop himself from going any further into the line of thought, mostly because he was completely straight and this was his own brother. Really, it was like some greater force in the universe loved to torment him with the fact that his brother overhshadowed him in every single way that he could think of at this moment in time. Better brains, better brawns, more friends, more well liked, more feared by others, and more trusted to make sure that everything went smoothly at home... that last one wasn't that bad of an issue with him actually. Technically as the oldest Naruto was expected to look after the house when both parents would be gone for extended periods of time.

'Damnit, I really do have an inferiority complex because of my brother... it isn't even his fault. If I spent more time actually doing things instead of following around Haruna then I might have gotten something cool done.' Rito thought with his head still on the desk, and he was about to sink further into his mini depression before he snapped himself out of it at the fact that while Naruto always made fun of the fact he was average, never once had Naruto said that Rito was a horrible person that never did anything. Yeah, they made fun of each other, and teased each other, but that was because they were brothers. Talking smack about the other was what they did, complimenting was Mikan's job. He and Naruto complimented each other with sarcastic comments and insults.

Rito blinked when he felt his phone vibrate, so keeping his head down he looked at his phone and saw that he got a text from Naruto. Opening the message, he wanted to sweat drop when he read the message.

_ Your emo thoughts woke me up, and no I am not able to read minds. I know you well enough to know that when Pervy Grabber and Pervy Glasses started to perv on me, you get depressed._

Rito's eyes widened in shock, before he looked over at Naruto and saw that the blond had one eye open while staring at Rito with a deadpan look. The fact he was getting groped not bothering him in the least, and with how recently he was woken up it was plain to see that he was a little groggy. Rito got onto his phone and started to text right back at Naruto, but before he got the chance he saw that Naruto sent him another message.

_ You know, no other person I know would let me try out my experiments on them. You are a pretty good brother, but don't get used to me saying that... Average Boy._

Rito let his head fall to his desk to hide them smile, before he started to text Naruto back his own message. He finished typing and sent the message to his brother, and Rito blushed when he saw Risa placed her hands somewhere they should not be on Naruto. If they weren't able to grab his tail, then they would go after another type of tail, and thankfully she was smart enough to just grab throiugh the pants. Otherwise even the teacher wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore than he laready was out of fear for the two perverted girls, and his brother. He saw Naruto then smack Risa's hands away from his junk and open his phone.

_You know, nobody else has to deal with a bat shit crazy brother that preforms experiments on them you Idiot Genius._

Rito smirked lightly when he saw Naruto give him a light glare, before he heard Haruna's phone begin to vibrate. His eyes went to the smirking Naruto in horror, before he peeked over to see Haruna with her head on the desk to hide the way she was looking at her phone. He began to peek at her phone, before his glare at Naruto got a little bit lighter while his face became a little more red.

_Rito wants me to tell you to come over for dinner later, you in?_

Rito was in his own little world from that point on, with the hope of Haruna coming over for dinner this would be an amazing chance for him to confess. His blinked before he realized in horror that Haruna would be coming over to the same house as the person that Rito had confessed to by accident. The same person that was getting married to his older brother, the beautiful pink haired girl that had appeared out of nowhere and jumped out of the bathtub naked... that had been one hell of a shock for Rito when it happened. He looked at Naruto in horror again, and he saw that Naruto was looking at him with a smirk again. Rito looked at his phone when he felt it vibrate again, before he felt like a thousands suns went super nova inside his stomach.

_Lala is the least of your worries Mr. 'I always find myself with my face in panties'._

'Take that Rito, you don't fuck with the king.' Naruto thought as he sat up and pushed both Mio and Risa away from him, both of their desks going back into their normal positions. They were both pouting at him, but then he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder with a yawn just as the bell surprisingly started to ring. Rito looked surprised, before he saw Naruto holding up a new invention in his hand. Naruto started to walk passed Rito, and he winked with a grin on his face while gesturing towards Haruna.

The entire class nearly flipped out when a giant mechanical arm burst through the window and grabbed Naruto, before it retracted and pulled him out of the window that had just been broken. They literally had no way to respond to that, so instead of responding they decided to go about their day like nothing was wrong. Rito was sweat dropping at how Naruto had been kidnapped, before he shrugged and started to walk off as well.

Naruto would be back by dinner, tonight Mikan was making ramen.

Naruto would NEVER miss ramen if he could help it.

**-With Naruto-**

'I better not miss my ramen.' Naruto thought as his hair became even more spiky thanks to his current position as hanging upside down while inside some kind of strange holding device. His arms and legs were wrapped up in some kind of strange slimy vine creature, while his back was against some kind of wall. His only other problem with the current situation being that the clothes on his arms and legs had been disolved by the slime the creature whose tentacles were holding him were secreting. Naruto made a note to himself to collec a sample for furture study and recreation. Besides that side note, Naruto looked around to notice that their were several dozen cameras pointed at him, keeping an eye on him.

"Sorry Princess Lala, but you aren't going to trick me with that disguise this time!" The same silver haired man that Naruto had tricked said as he stood in front of Naruto, and the upside down blond looked at him like Zastin was a complete idiot. There were some pretty strange things, but never before had Naruto been mistaken for a female like Lala before. Naruto didn't even have to ask why Zastin thought Naruto was Lala, because seconds later the man pulled out a small device. "See here Princess Lala, with the DNA tracker I was able to find you even in that disguise. You may have fooled me before, but even with a disguise your DNA is still the same. This has confirmed that you are indead Lala Deviluke, whatever machine you used to change your looks will wear off soon and then you are going to go back home and meet up with more marraige candidates." Zastin bragged while Naruto read the information on the screen of the small machine in Zastin's hands.

_DNA Test Number 100/100 - Subject is comfirmed to have exact genetic match as First Princess Lala Deviluke. Mechanic objects comfirmed to exist inside the body of Lala Deviluke._  
_Match Comfirmed: Lala Deviluke 100%_  
_Side Note: Lala may be usi9ng a machine to change her looks._

'What the hell is with this broken machine, confusing me for Lala. We barely look anything alike, all we have in common with looks are a our general great looks and tails... and some minor shared features.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow as he tried to use his super strength to break out of the creature holding him back, before he shivered in disgust when he realized that he was actually being held by something wriggly and slimy. He held back the urge to throw up when the smell hit him, before he made another mental note to kick Zastin's ass for putting him on this creature. Zastin seemed very pleased with himself as he left the room, while Naruto used his tail to reach into his pocket... almost moaned in pleasure at the feeling of something trying to grab his tail... before he got his phone out of his pocket and brought it to his mouth. Using his tail to hold the phone he started to use his tongue to press the buttons on his phone, before he heard the sound of the phone ringing.

[Hello, Yuuki residence, this is Mikan Yuuki... Onii-chan? Why aren't you home right now?!]

"Hello to you too Mikan, and I have no idea where I am right now. It would appear the door to door salesmen has found me and brought me to a secret seminar on proper door to door greeting... would you be a lovely little sister and go get Lala from me. I seem to have left something at home, and would like her to bring it to me." Naruto said with a twitching face, a panicked look on his face when he saw one of the creatures creepers going towards his tail. Naruto moved his tail around and avoided the creeper, before he placed it near his mouth again and used his tongue to his the speaker phone option. Now he could avoid the creeper and listen at the same time.

[Sure, just let me go get her.]

Naruto heard her speak through the phone, before hne whistled a tune to help him pass the time waiting for Lala to get to the phone. Naruto had to admit that for a general Zastin wasn't very good at doing his job. If anything, he was completely horrible at finding and capturing the right person. If Naruto had been paying attention, and hadn't been thinking of Mikan's ramen at the time then he would have easily avoided the claw that had grabbed him.

[Hello Naruto-kun! Nice to hear from you, but where are you? I thought you said you would never miss a chance at ramen when we spoke over inventions last night?]

"Listen carefully Lala, your white haired, moronic, foolish, duel colored eyed, jackass of a bodyguard made a mistake and mistook me for you. I don't care how, but I need your help right now. Think you can manage it... as my fiance?" Naruto asked without any sarcasm in his voice at the moment, unlike how he had just been talking to Mikan... what? He was very annoyed right now, and it was all Zastin's fault for thinking that Naruto was 'Princess Lala' just because some stupid faulty DNA test said they were a complete match.

Stupid Zastin, stupid DNA Test, and stupid Rito for distracting him.

Back at home, Rito sneezed while he was walking to the greet Haruna and slipped on a small stuufed animal that Mikan had dropped earlier. He tripped over the stuff animal, and then knocked both himself anf Haruna to the ground with his face under her skirt, giving him an eyeful of the fact that today she was wearing blue panties with green stripes. His nose right on her private parts.

'Ha! I don't know what happened, but I just know that I caused Rito to perv on somebody... serves him right.' Naruto thought with a smug grin on his face, and unknowing to him something very slimy was growing closer to him again.

[Gotcha Naruto-kun, your loving fiance is on her way!]

Naruto was about to answer her, before something wrapped around his tail and a blush exploded on his face. The last thing that could be heard over the phone before his cell dropped onto the ground was this.

"AHHH!"

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure / Naruto the Project Maelstrom**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Troll

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto had ALL of Yami and Lala's Strength and Weaknesses. He is the product of Lala's genetic material, and Yami's Nanomachines. See Bottom of Chapter.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I'm here to save you Naruto-kun!" Lala shouted with a wide smile on her face as she burst into the room that Naruto was suppose to be kept in. She was not alone though, because right behind her was a very humiliated Zastin with a red hand print on his right cheek. Lala had actually CALLED him on her D-Dial and informed him that the one that he had captured was actually the one that Lala had chosen to marry. A very worthy young Devilukean with the ability to shoot tail beams just like those from the Royal Family like Lala and her father. Zastin considered himself lucky that Naruto had been restrained by his strange weakness to slimy and wriggly things, and the fact that he had used a capturing device created for the purpose of restraining rogue Devilukeans and holding them long enough to be brought to jail.

When he had learned that Lala had found another of their kind that she wanted to marry, suffice to say he was more than pleased with her choice. The King would be more than pleased with this fact as well, and considering that he was of one of the strongest races in the universe it was easy to see that Gid Deviluke would be more than pleased to see his daughter marry this boy.

Lala and Zastin froze when they saw Naruto was completely passed out, with his head tilted to the side and twitching every once and awhile. His entire frame was hanging limp, only being held up by the strange creepers that were curcled around his arms and legs... and tail. Lala instantly figured out that Naruto simply passed out from too much exposure to extreme pleasure. If you touched the tail of those with sensative tails it was very similar to powerful orgasms, and if you continued to do that you were suffering constant pleasure that was equal to very powerful orgasms. It was a comfirmed theory, and now the proof was obvious that for a person that was not used to gettung this extreme treatment it was more likely to cause the passing out side effect.

"No... more... slimy." Naruto showed that he was slightly awake, or talking in his sleep by saying these words. His clothes were completely on thankfully, showing that nothing too serious had happened other than the fact his tail had been, and still was, targeted by the slim creature on the other side of the wall. Lala punched Zastin in the face without even looking at him, and sent the white hiared male FLYING out of the room and most likely out of the ship when the sound of banging and screaming was heard getting softer and softer until it vanished completely. Lala blinked a few times, before she saw Naruto still needed to be saved from the tentacles that were currently molesting the hell out of his tail.

She was surprised when Naruto seemed to twitch a few times, before his left arm transformed into a large metalic looking sword and he cut right through the tentacle keeping that arm in place. Now that his entire body was NUMB from pleasure he couldn't feel anything anymore, and because of the fact that he was numb to pleasure and most sensation in his body he was unable to feel the fact that there were slimy tentacles covering his body, letting him take the chance and using one of the abilities that his strange genetic struture allowed him to do... something that he honestly didn't have to do very often.

Seriously, what reason would he have to transform his body into anything? He rarely used this ability, so half of the time he forgot that he even could transform.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Lala asked with a concerned look on her face, while Naruto's hand turned back to normal now that he didn't have a need for that hand to be a blade. With that hand free, he punched the wall behind it and all of the tentacles that were still holding on were forced off when the wall collapsed on the creature that was on the other side of the wall, and because it let go of him Naruto was able to drop to the ground safely... before the numbness in his body caused him to trip right away and fall right into Lala's awaiting bussom.

"... I can't feel anything right now. If I could, I would find the idiot that thought I was you and pountdhis face in. Now excuse me while I pass out for real this time." Naruto managed to say, before he slumped forward by choice and let his face get sandwitched by Lala's amazing chest. If he was going to pass out, then that was the best place for him to land, not just for the cushion factor but because of the fact that Naruto would prefer to land on a girl's chest given the chance. Not because he was being perverted, a little bit yes, but more because of the fact that he would much prefer a soft cushion like Lala's chest than landing on the floor.

"Wow, you learn something new everyday. I had no idea Naruto-kun could turn his arm into a sword like that... oh well, I will think about it later. I hope Zastin will be okay, I didn't mean to hit him that hard." Lala wondered out loud, before she lifted Naruto over her shoulder and ignored the fact that he started to droll the second he was asleep. She giggled lightly, before she heard the sound of Zastin coming back in the room with blood covering his face. On his head was a large bruise with a gash on it, most likely from her punch knocking him through the side of the ship.

"Princess Lala, please don't do that again... please. I already told you I was sorry for taking your apparent fiance instead of you. I will make sure next time that I have the right person." Zastin apologized for a moment, before he realized how his words no doubt sounded like he was planning on trying to capture Lala again. Not that he really had much of a chance when it took him getting Naruto by surprise to actually capture him. Lala took out her D-Dail and summoned forth a small metal object on her wrist, and then she pulled her eyelid down at Zastin and stuck her tongue out at the unfortinate man just as the creature from behind the wall woke up and grabbed the closest thing to it.

Poor Zastin was going to be on the receiving end on a punishment that he had coming to him, but Lala didn't see it because seconds later she and Naruto were teleported away with the only thing showing that they had even been there in the first place being Naruto's clothes and Peke sitting on the ground looking at what was going on in horror and confusion.

**-With Naruto and Lala-**

"Yes, Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun is working even better than before!" Lala said in victory as she pumped her fist in the air while smiling widely. Lala was currently sitting on a naked Naruto's lap, whil she too was naked. She didn't even care where she was at the moment, because on Naruto's left foot was a single sock. This showed that the modifications she had made to her invention had worked out. Seriously, normally that device would have made her completely naked and anyone that was with her, but this time somebody was able to keep and article of clothing. That was an improvement if she ever saw one, and as her breasts bounced at her self cheer to victory she didn't notice as a mortified Mikan dropped the popcicle she was sucking on the ground.

Mikan had wide eyes as she stared at the seen of Lala bouncing up and down on her naked brother and shouting about 'better than before' while she herself was naked. Lala currently had her back to Mikan, and the only reason Mikan could tell that the person under her was Naruto was because of the identical tails the two had.

She had just walked in to see if Lala was ready for dinner, but here she finds the seen of her brother and Lala most likely having sex. Her face turned bright red from both rage and embarassment, with her body not being able to move and inch out of shock.

'What the... what the... WHAT THE HELL!?' Mikan managed to stutter out in her own mind, while she slowly morphed into a shocked pose. Steam poured out of her ears, and she slowly back out of the room without making any noise, but when she got to the door she was surprised when Rito walked into the room. She silently cursed her luck at being caught, and second later Rito's face morphed into one of humiliation when he saw Lala's perfect backside.

"What the... what the... what the HELL!?" Rito yelled what his sister had been thinking, and if the situation had been any different Mikan would have dead panned over the fact that she and her brother were on the same wavelength for once on something that was happening. Lala twitched from the shock, before she turned around while blinking lightly. Mikan watched with a light amount of jealousy when she saw Lala's boobs bounce from the small action she took, while Rito turned even more red at being exposed to nude breasts that only had strands of pink hair covering the nipples from being seen for some weird reason.

"Oh, hey guys. I found Naruto." Lala said like her being naked wasn't a problem, and both siblings' eyes twitched when only one thought went through their heads.

Unashamed of her body... just like Naruto.

_**Chapter End!  
Going to be very busy tomorrow.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Naruto Yuuki - Abilities  
Devilukean Body - Lala's DNA  
Devilukean Super Strength - Super Speed - Super Durability  
Energy Based Powers - Sonic Scream, Tail Beam  
Superior Intelegence  
Transformation Ability - Golden Darkness' Nanomachines  
Weapon Transformation  
Hair Manipulation  
Body Transformation  
Partial Animal Transformation  
Nanomachine Body Enhancements  
Enhances Strength - Durability - Agility - Reflexes  
(Darkness Transformation and Abilities)

Weaknesses - Sensative Tail, Slimy Things, and Tentacles


End file.
